


settle

by Spades



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dr. Pepperony - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Sweetness, Tony Feels, Tony is insecure, bruce/pepper/tony is my ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh then maybe, maybe if you hold me baby, let me come over; i would tell you secrets nobody knows, i can not overstate it, i will be overjoyed</p>
            </blockquote>





	settle

Tony Stark never settles for anything less than right -- but, he knows, somewhere deep in his chest that maybe the two people who stick close by to him settle for less. There are so many better persons that could treat them both so much more like the precious spun glass that they are. He thinks they settle for so much less than they are worth -- but that does not mean he's willing to let them go. He's greedy, he's needy, he needs them so much and the fact that they're willing to give him, this broken man, what they think he's worth to them means he'd get them the moon.

He never brings the thoughts that linger up, yet they're always there. When Bruce's hands skim down his sides, his perfect bow lips kissing against the back of his mouth, indulging him in this slow, sweet, rocking of waves of _making love_ , and they're just barely reaching the tip of his tongue, they tickle his throat and he comes, thanking Bruce for being there with only a whisper of his name. Bruce's hands touch, treating him as gently as Tony knows he never deserves, they clean they stay touching, he kisses his lips against a shoulder, beard scratching and finally when Bruce is asleep his whispers how in love he is with him. Tony owes him that much.

He touches Pepper, his tongue drawing wet letters against porcelain and god, he touches her like she means the world and more to him. She does-- He knows that so well, she's held him together and the least he can do is give her this to her, give her him and the world around her. His work roughened hands treat her like they were prayers for her ears, sliding down her thighs and up to the middle of her back. He fucks her with everything he has, he gasps nonsense until she's coming with a the crown of golden red twisting knots into the pillows. He stares hard into her pretty blues, his brown spelling every emotion that he wishes he could tell her, secrets he's holding close to the chest and asks _why_ him, why does she stay when she could have anyone else.

Together, they're like the air and the sky and Tony's always lost, it's always there, with each and every kiss, each and ever press and tremble of his voice. He wants them to tell him their secrets, they know so much about him, they didn't even have to ask, but that doesn't matter, not when Pepper is whispering _his_ name like she's the one worshiping him and Bruce is spelling out the love he holds for him with every glide of strong hands down his skin.

When they settle, both asleep, each on a different side, he whispers it again, nosing deep into thick brown and soft golden red. He loves them both. He may have not settled for second best, and he does wonder if they did, but he's greedy and the fact that they wanted him so deeply -- he wouldn't give it up for anything.


End file.
